This invention refers to an innovative device for fastening and adjusting the front panels of drawers. There are known drawers in which the front panel is fitted so as to be adjustable in position, in order to permit its precise alignment with the other front elements adjacent to it. In these drawers the adjusting system is usually housed on the lateral surface of the side panels close to the front panel and access to the screws which enable it to be operated is also lateral. This gives rise to aesthetical problems, since the mechanism and the screws are visible when the drawer is open, as well as functional problems, and makes it difficult for example to adjust the front panels whenever there are objects protruding from the side of the drawer.
In order to prevent the screws from showing when the drawer is open, cover plates are normally used purely for aesthetical purposes, which, however, more often than not are merely palliatives.
The general scope of this invention is to obviate the aforementioned problems, by providing a device for fitting and adjusting the front panel of a drawer which makes the front panel easier to fit, the adjustments simpler to carry out and the overall appearance more attractive.